


Panic at the disco

by SpaceJellyfish



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Nobunaga Hazama in the part of Nobunaga Hazama, don't ever let him near a microphone, first encounter, hopefully in character, inspired by young uvo's afro hair in the 1999 anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJellyfish/pseuds/SpaceJellyfish
Summary: Do you remember the pictures of the young Ryodan members in the 1999 version of the anime? No? Well, Uvo had this incredible afro hair and they all wore super colored clothes (even Feitan! For real?!) and here came the connection about them going to dance at the disco. And, let's face it, Uvogin is, without doubt, the king of the place, loud and energetic as he is.Or at least, he is until someone else shows up: an unusual foreigner whose charm catches everyone's attention in the span of a second.





	Panic at the disco

Uvogin loved the disco. It was a place for people like him, who enjoyed the chaotic press of bodies one against the other, the feeling of music piercing straight into one's eardrums and the sweet smell of sweat and alcohol mixing together. Most of all Uvogin loved how he could just let loose all of his energy without even fighting: sure, a fight was stimulating and absolutely the best, but sometimes a guy needs to be around people too. Living people, possibly. And lively people, especially.  
Uvogin was a great dancer. Not a proper dancer, not the kind who knows the moves or slips gracefully through the crowd. No, he was a great dancer because he had the rhythm in his blood and the energy to bring it out: his dance was savage yet joyful. Phinks often laughed at it, saying he was like a dancing ape, but the other people, the ones who actually tried to dance -not like that pseudo-pharaoh-cosplayer -, they enjoyed dancing with him: they danced till late night around him, stomping when he stomped and jumping when he jumped and raising their fists to the ceiling when he did. Chrollo smiled at his dance because it felt like he was starting a cult, even if just for as long as the music played: he understood Uvo better than Phinks. Too bad he wasn't really the type who steps willingly on the dance floor. A shame, he thought.  
Uvogin was also a tough drinker. There was no contest against him, but it was still fun to compete with all the people who promptly failed. And the girls, they liked it too. He wasn't one to brag, or so he said, but lots of girls hanged around with him, at the disco. Was it for his good looks or his dancing skills? He didn't know nor did he care about it: he wasn't going to dismiss them anytime soon, that was for sure.

...But the same couldn't be said about them.  
Oh, it wasn't that Uvogin wasn't as fun as before, or that they didn't like him anymore, but suddenly there was someone more eye-catching in the room.  
At first he hadn't noticed him. The atmosphere was different from usual, there was no doubt about that: a lot less people than usual were on the dancing floor and not many were chatting around in the room, but he hadn't really given it much thought, not until he had noticed that there was, actually, a crowd, and it was pressing against a side of the counter. Some new challenger?, was his first thought. He joyfully made his way towards the group, ready to play with them and maybe even to make some new friend, but he stopped in confusion as his gaze caught up with the one everyone was crowding around.  
He was no hard drinker, that much was sure: his small figure screamed 'lightweight' so loud that even a kid could have won a drinking challenge against him. Yeah, right, maybe a kid wasn't the best example in that context, but the guy looked so young and child-like that he just couldn't help making the connection. Of course most people looked child-like compared to Uvo, but that guy? He was _especially_ child-like. With that smooth blond hair and that thick fringe almost covering his eyes, and yeah, those big green eyes too. Was a male even allowed to have eyes as big as that without looking like a creep? And why on earth was his skin that clear and light!  
Uvogin shook his head, annoyed by his own train of thoughts: that was no time to be thinking about the looks of a guy. The real question was: if he wasn't a drinker, what was that crowd there for? Why weren't they dancing with him instead?  
He stepped a little closer. The guy was talking about some kind of other country, outside Meteor City, maybe even far away from it, where people dressed in weird clothes, just like those he was wearing, and spoke in another language. Someone asked him to tell them something in that language. The guy smiled, as if that wasn't the most boring and expected question in the world, but excused himself because he didn't really know what to say. He had with him never before seen objects and books in that language of his and he happily showed them: everyone seemed to drown in his words like it was their first time hearing of a different country. It wasn't. Foreigners stepped inside Meteor City from time to time. Mostly out of curiosity, and often ending up in some kind of trouble, but there was always the time to hear stuff from them and learn about the outside world. But that guy's words were charming them in a whole other way. He was, indeed, a very good entertainer. As much as Uvogin, if not more, but in a completely different way.  
Uvogin stepped away, fed-up with that whole situation: they were going to get tired of him sooner or later, or anyway he was going to get into trouble and eventually die, no big deal, he just had to wait for it to happen. It wasn't going to take long for his enjoyable disco to go back to the way it was.

Too bad his previsions weren't really as correct as he wanted them to be.  
A week passed, then two, on the third the foreigner was still there, and so was the crowd. How much more did he have to talk about? He had clearly finished talking about his foreignness, if that even was a word, so why where they still clinging to him after all that time? Sure, some people had gone back to dancing but it somehow was still not the same.  
Uvogin couldn't stop gazing at the unwanted guy and his corner of the room, annoyed. Machi, on the other side, couldn't stop gazing at the exit and at her only hope to avoid listening to Uvo's complains. Where was Nobunaga when they needed him the most? But of course, he, too, had to be sulking somewhere in the darkness of the room, desperate because his best friend seemed to be too busy scowling at a random foreigner to notice that he was back on the dance floor. Machi sighed in silence as Uvogin's voice kept talking: at least she wasn't in Franklin's shoes. Franklin was the one left with Nobunaga, and Nobunaga was… well, a lot worse. Simply a lot worse.  
Uvo, instead, was definitely annoying, but still kind of interesting. It was his first time acting like that and Machi couldn't stop thinking that there had to be something behind that kind of behavior. Probably just jealousy, sure, but her sixth sense still ticked as she watched the big guy looking at the blond, thinking he wasn't being as obvious as a lighthouse in the night.  
Finally, at some point, after he had been silent for a couple of minutes, Uvogin stood up staring straight at the guy. It was in a fragment of second that Machi realized what he was about to do: she turned towards Franklin and Nobunaga to warn them and right after she had managed to make eye contact the loudest of all sounds departed from Uvogin's throat and slashed through everyone's eardrums, the room itself and even the windows. Pieces of glass flew around the room as glasses and bottles exploded and bodies dropped to the ground. Nobunaga's face met the floor as if they had missed each other for just way too long.  
Franklin and Machi sighed loudly as they opened their eyes to see their comrade to the ground.  
Machi turned towards Uvogin to scold him but was met but the incredible view of Uvo's most surprised expression: she followed his gaze all the way to the foreigner, who sat still with his hands on his hears, his eyes shut closed. He disclosed one, peeking in the room, then opened the other too and holding his breath looked around the room until he saw Uvogin.  
For a moment the tension rised way too fast, then the guy laughed. It wasn't a nervous laughter nor an embarrassed giggle, it was just him laughing, as if something had amused him. He stopped, breathed, then smiled: “Wow, I didn't think you could be _that_ jealous” he said: “That's quite a voice you have!”  
Uvogin stared at him in disbelief: “What?”  
“I said I didn't think you were _this_ jealous” repeated the guy: “I mean you did look pretty pissed the first day, but wow, this is quite a lot of jealousy” he giggled as he stood up and walked towards him: “Sorry, you looked just too easy to tease, I couldn't help myself. Peace?” he said, reaching out with his hand.  
“Are you kidding?” growled Uvogin, now scowling at that one hand.  
“Ehh? Of course not. I just really had a good time thanks to you. You even glared at me for more than two weeks straight, and this reaction was just so unexpected, I had a lot of fun! ...Ah, although maybe it was a little dangerous just now... Also, um, isn't that guy a friend of yours? You should have warned him.” said the guy, pointing at Nobunaga, still lying with his face to the floor.  
“Nobunaga?!” gasped Uvogin, noticing him for the first time in the whole day.  
“You really should have warned us” grumbled Machi: “But aside from that. How did _you_ manage to know what was going on?” she asked the foreigner.  
“Ah, he just looked ready to do something reckless. Then he breathed in and I wasn't really sure of what his plans were but, well, he looked so serious so I just covered my ears”  
“He looked ready to do something reckless?” repeated Franklin, interested.  
“Yeah well, I've been watching him all this time, it wasn't hard to notice the difference” said the guy with a straight face.  
“...you've been playing with me all this time?” asked Uvogin, unsettled.  
“Well I guess you _could_ put it like that...” he replied, this time showing a concerned expression, as if wondering if he had actually done something wrong.  
Uvogin sat back down, sighed and then started laughing. The tension dropped in just a second.  
“Hey” he called out: “What's your name?”  
“Hmm? I'm Shalnark.”  
“Shalnark” he repeated, laughing again: “I'd really love to punch you right now, Shalnark”  
“Please don't, if just your voice has all that power I don't know if I could deal with a punch of yours”  
“There's no way you could do that with that small body of yours” laughed Uvogin: “But I guess it wasn't all that bad in the end, except there's no one who will want to dance or drink with me, now”  
“Oh, I can do that, if you don't punch me. I'm not too bad at either”  
“Heeh... Are you sure?” teased Uvogin with a grin.  
“Try me” smirked Shalnark in response, pointing at the barrels of beer behind the counter.  
“Heh... Why not. Let's see how much can a pretty boy drink”  
“Pretty boy?” repeated Shalnark, perplexed, as they both headed towards their new seats.  
“Yeah.” laughed Uvo: “I'm still wondering if a dude is allowed to look that pretty.”  
Shalnark looked at him again, then started laughing too.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaah well, I was scared the title could be a little too pretentious, but someone (thanks!) told me that it's my fic and I can call it however I want, so here it is? Hope you enjoyed it, and please, do tell me if you felt like the characters were out of character or like something could be improved!  
> Thanks for reading so far ^^


End file.
